


My Pet Lesbian

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A woman and her pet.RP fic.





	My Pet Lesbian

Lady Delilah Chase was a kindly woman despite her job. She took in strays and she cared greatly for her servants and she would be much the same when she decided to collar herself a pet. She had heard only a little of the commotion in the street a few moments ago but she had heard sobbing, then a scream, a scream of sheer pain. She had sent Yulia, her head servant to find the woman and bring her inside. The woman, now cowering on her knees, brown hair falling into frightened brown eyes, was slim, delicate and clearly beaten. She was also, clearly a girl who had once been collared, the mark on her neck one from a collar being torn off. 

"Bring her closer Yulia... then leave."

Yulia had obeyed and yet when the girl whimpered it was Delilah who moved, crouching to look deep into the girl's eyes, her touch soft as she tucked the girl's hair from her eyes. 

"Don't be nervous, little one... we won't hurt you here."

The girl whimpered.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Lucille."

The girl said weakly. 

"What a lovely name."

Delilah paused, her touch soft once again on the girl's cheek, then her neck. 

"Who did this to you?"

Lucille whimpered.

"My former owner."

"Does it hurt, sweet Lucille?"

Lucille whimpered and nodded. 

"Just your neck or other places too?"

"Just my neck."

"Let me see if I can help?"

Lucille nodded. Delilah smiled softly, moving to slowly stroke a gel over the wounded skin, her voice soft. 

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts."

Lucille whimpered but stayed still. 

"Steady sweetheart."

Delilah murmured, slowly finishing applying the gel before moving to smooth it into the girl's skin. 

"This should help it heal without blistering."

Lucille nodded softly. 

"Now... I have a proposal for you, little one..."

She paused then added. 

"Why don't you stay here whilst you heal?"

Lucille smiled and nodded. 

"Have you any clothes?"

"Only those on my person right now..."

Lucille said. 

"I see... well, we'll find you some clothes as well then."

Delilah rose, holding a hand out to Lucille. 

"Come, we'll find you a room... then a nice warm bath and clean clothes."

Lucille smiled softly and gently took Delilah's offered hand and meekly followed her. Soon Delilah had Lucille settled in her new rooms, the rooms closest to Delilah's own, she had made a point to let the girl know she was welcome to come to her bed if she needed comfort, and she had lead the girl into the secret bathroom she kept for herself and her pet. 

"Let me take care of you, little one."

Lucille smiled, blushed but nodded all the same. Delilah smiled, stroking her cheek before pouring the girl a bath. 

"Get in sweetheart."

Lucille smiled, slid out of her clothes and got into the bath. Delilah smiled, handing her a washcloth and moving to clean the girl's back gently. 

"Feeling better now, little one?"

"Yes... my new mistress."

Lucille purred. Delilah smiled softly. 

"Oh, so you knew I wanted to adopt you, my little kitten?"

Lucille blushed and nodded. 

"And you consent?"

Lucille smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do."

"Then let's get you dried off, into a nice soft nightie and into bed for the night."

She paused, then, sensing a hint of nerves added. 

"I only want to watch you sleep sweetheart."


End file.
